The present invention relates to methods and systems for intermediating a transaction between a consumer and a merchant and, more particularly, to such methods and systems wherein consumers can satisfy deposit requirements for a transaction via a direct link with an existing bank account or a special deposit account.
Several types of transactions typically require consumers to provide a deposit before enabling them to participate in the transaction. Examples of transactions that often require deposits include auctions, automobile sales, real estate sales, and the like. If a large deposit is required, e.g., for a transaction involving a high cost product such as real estate, in order to secure the deposit, consumers may be required to access savings accounts, brokerage accounts or the like to obtain a bank check for participating in the transaction. Ultimately, if the transaction is not completed, the consumer must then return the funds to their account or otherwise process their funds. This procedure results in a significant burden for the consumer.